


Caleb's Blustery Day

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Mercer's Boarding House [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fall date, Fluff, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Kettle corn, M/M, Rated T for language, Slice of Life, So fluffy!, Thunderstorms, Trans Caleb Widogast, Widowmauk, fall festival, hot apple cider, just caleb and molly being cute, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Caleb and Molly enjoy a windy day at the fall festival in the park. Caleb's scarf has yet to decide if it wants to come along for the ride or not.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Mercer's Boarding House [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600588
Kudos: 54





	Caleb's Blustery Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this one. It was a lot of fun to write and I'm really happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!!

Fall had arrived in Zadash in full force, bringing with it cool blustery days, grey sky afternoons, and some of the most beautiful foliage Mollymauk had ever seen. Everywhere he looked the bright burning oranges, deep reds, and buttery yellows of leaves filled the trees. One partially blustery day Molly found himself and Caleb in the large park at the center of the city attending the annual Fall Festival. Patrons bustled about, flitting like birds from one vendor stall to the next occasionally stopping long enough to purchase a caramel apple or hot cider. 

“Keep an eye on your scarf,” Molly reminded Caleb as a strong gust of wind rushed them from behind. “Wouldn’t want it blowing away on us.” The wizard wrinkled his nose playfully at his boyfriend before adjusting the dark fabric around his neck. 

“Let’s stop for some hot cider,” Caleb replied and tugged Molly toward a stall selling hot drinks and kettle corn. A fire blazed up under the huge copper kettle as the vendor stirred vigorously, keeping the popcorn constantly moving. The smell of burning sugar filled the air as he threw in a small amount of oil and a copious amount of sugar over the freshly popped cloud of goodness. 

“How can I help you today gentlemen?” The girl taking orders wasn’t much younger than Caleb with a shock of fire bright hair and slightly pointed ears. Her smile was welcoming and despite the missing tooth, quite pretty. Caleb’s blue eyes lingered across the offerings before speaking. 

“A hot apple cider and a bag of kettle corn please.” She bobbed her head and turned to gather their order. The salty sweet aroma of the kettle corn hit them in the face as the wind changed direction again. The tail of Caleb's dark purple scarf flew up, hitting Molly in the face. 

“Oof!” Molly chuckled as he batted the fabric away. “Killer scarf.” The half elf girl giggled before exchanging the cider for the coinage owed. 

“Have fun at the festival. Enjoy!” They thanked her and continued their wandering. One corner of the park had been converted into a tall, twisting corn maze. Another had been made into a kids zone with pumpkin painting, bobbing for apples, and a petting zoo. 

“Want to go pet a goat?” Molly teased as they passed. Giggles and shrieks of glee echoed off the trees as children romped about with the goats, lambs, and other creatures. One particularly grumpy looking llama held court over it all from his place by a bail of straw.

“Nein, you’re the only horned beastie I need in my life.” Molly actually snorted at his boyfriend’s retort. 

“Did you just call me a beastie? You just called me a fucking beastie.” 

“And the falsehood is where?”   
Molly stopped in the middle of the path staring at Caleb’s back as he continued walking. “You little shit, call me a fucking beastie…” he muttered hurrying to catch up. 

“Language Mollmauk, there are children around.” Molly flipped him off playfully before reaching for the popcorn. He groaned happily at the salty sweet flavor. 

Overhead thick grey clouds rolled lazily across the sky threatening rain, possibly even a thunderstorm. Talk of returning to the boarding house was exchanged but the pair voted in favor of staying a little while longer and risking the weather. The wind picked up again as they paused at a vendor stall selling handmade goods, mostly knitwear, hats, scarves, gloves, but a small case on the table inside the white tent held stickers and pins. Molly’s eyes lingered over an enamel pin of a pink fox with a white, purple, black, and blue striped tail. Caleb’s gaze fixed on a cat pin with pink, blue, and white stripes. 

“How much are the pride pins?” Molly asked over his shoulder. 

“Ten each or two for sixteen,” the halfling vendor replied from their stool at the back. Satisfied with the price Molly handed over the coin and accepted the pins, tucking them safely inside his inner breast pocket. Outside it had begun to sprinkle but the slight rain didn’t bother either of them. The apple cider had gotten cold but Caleb quickly heated it back up with a little carefully applied fire. The wind was picking up, becoming almost constant as they wandered the festival.

As Molly stopped at a booth to inspect some crystal jewelry Caleb let out a shout, his scarf flying away on the blustering gusts. “Shit, my scarf!” The bloodhunter spun on his heel just in time to see the purple fabric dance away on the wind. Overheard thunder rumbled and the sky seemed to open and torrents of rain poured down over the park. People scrambled for cover, racing for any shelter they could manage from the sudden storm. Caleb dashed for a nearby picnic shelter that had been delegated for pumpkin painting. Molly, on the other hand, rushed in the direction the scarf had flown, dodging nimbly between scurrying festival patrons and swaying trees. He finally caught up to it, finding the embroidered purple scarf tangled in the low hanging branches of a birch tree. 

“I fucking told him,” he muttered as he fought to free it. The scarf came free with a snap as the branch broke, sending Molly reeling and landing on his butt in a rapidly forming puddle. The tiefling hung his head exasperated, a soft groan escaping him. “The things I put up with for that man,” he muttered as he got to his feet. He was soaked from horns to toes and his boots squelched like a duck as he crossed the distance to the picnic shelter he’d seen Caleb hurry under. 

“Molly, you’re soaked. Come here,” Caleb said, easing off his jacket and draping it across his boyfriend’s shoulders. “You didn’t have to do that. It was just a scarf.” Smiling like the love struck fool he was, Molly put the wet bundle of fabric into Caleb’s hands. 

“Yeah I did. You love that scarf. Besides, I’ll dry off soon enough.” Caleb smiled back at him before looping the scarf around the back of Molly’s neck and pulling him closer. 

“Well thank you for doing it. Now what do you say we make a run for it and get back to the boarding house. Last thing we need is you getting sick.” Molly nodded in agreement and chuckled softly as Caleb used the scarf to pull him into a loving kiss.


End file.
